Empaths & Melodrama
by Rieka De-Volka
Summary: [YuBo Wave] Tala's a patient guy, really, but then there was oatmeal and everything went downhill from there. Fangirls, wry winter spirits, Bryan, Rei, Kai and love chains. All to make someone twitch.


_(A/N) First part of the three one-shots for the YuBo Wave. This one's comedy. Tala, as per usual in my fics, is the empath, Bryan is the prick. Pseudo-Tala-POV, since it's in third person, but I think it works. Written with inspiration of her YuBo-ness, LadyFiction, so, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or related trademarks, but I do own, however, plot, the virus to a very mean common cold and two white rats who like to chew my shoes._

* * *

_**Empaths & Melodrama.**_

* * *

_The drama's laws, the drama's patrons give, for we that live to please, must please to live._

—_Samuel Johnson_

* * *

Tala was having a bad day. Mind you, it wasn't just the '_shit-happens-pal'_ kind of bad day, oh no. It was a '_you-can-bloody-well-fuck-off-now'_ type of thing. To start it off, it was raining in the morning. Tala hated rain, you can't really wear white and _not_ end up eventually hating rain. But Tala could deal with rain, he was the team capitan of an internationally recognized blading team, of course a bit of rain and mud were not going to stop him. Irritate him, yes, stop him, never.

Then there was the oatmeal at breakfast, and everything went downhill from there.

The redhead had seen many, many things that would make others at least a bit disturbed and had paid them no heed – he _was_ Bryan's lover after all – but if there was once thing he could not stomach, in the least, it was that sticky, disgusting blob of pale yellow gel that others seemed to refer to as 'oatmeal'. It made him sick in the stomach. The fact Ian was poking it and pulling crude comments about it did nothing for his mood, and he felt the urge to snap the damn Shrimp's neck. Of course his team was oblivious to it, and Kai was being a prat as usual, and Spencer was just giving him that patronizing small smile that irked him and Bryan was half asleep still, but…

God, he hated oatmeal.

And of course, Tyson, ever so _nice_ Tyson had to go and try to strike a conversation with Kai, because even if the stupid slate haired, squeaking midget wasn't aware of it, Granger was head over heels for him. And of course they had to be _nice_ and let others into their table, and _of course_ Tyson would eat down the oatmeal with such a frenzied pace it made Tala's stomach jolt uncomfortably, and…

Suddenly he realized he actually hated tournaments.

It wasn't as if he actively hated Rei, per se. The black haired blader was a worthy opponent and had a decent wit… no, not even if Bryan was itching to rip him apart, did Tala feel anything negative towards him. It was more like a constant irritation at the mess of feelings Kai became when the golden eyed blader came around, and really, an Empath could only take so much before start plotting bloodshed.

But that wasn't the worse, oh no, _the fan girls_ were.

Hundreds of them, screeching and yelling and whistling and generally making a riot at the entrance of their hotel and being generally annoying and causing a headache the size of Siberia to built in the redhead's temples. Gritting his teeth together, he walked through the small corridor security had managed to preserve and shot Kai a frosty glare as he felt his amusement rolling off him in waves. Worst of it was that they weren't even _blading_ that day, but Ian had been short of wailing about watching the stupid match of the day, and Tala, quite tired already, gave in.

He regretted it as soon as they made it into the stadium.

Oh, he _really_ hated tournaments. Tournaments were designed for oblivious, normal humans who have trouble acknowledging their _own_ feelings, not for highly sensitive Empaths who were on the verge of sensorial overload. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Bryan sat lazily at his side, the lips twitching slightly in the smallest of smirks as he guessed what was the matter with him.

"Not a word Kuznestov, not even a _fucking_ word."

Bryan's lips twitched again, he rearranged himself in his seat, and then kept silent for the rest of the battle, in which the White Tigers fought rather well. The blaring emotions were dulling into a throbbing reminder that, thankfully, could be ignored, when Kai's pet team gathered and went to talk to him, causing the migraine to rear its ugly head with a revenge.

He hated lovesick melodrama.

Max fawned over Hillary, Hillary fawned over Tyson, Tyson fawned over Kai, Kai fawned over Rei, and Rei… Rei, bless his heart, was blissfully oblivious of the whole deal.

Tala wanted to scream in frustration and pull his hair off.

"Anyone up for lunch? There's this neat restaurant a few blocks from here…"

On second thought, he wanted to rip Ian into shreds for speaking the famous last words. Not only had they been damned to spend the afternoon with the goody-goody, but they were going out in public, in mass, with loads of people around. And all because Ian wanted to eat Italian.

If you paid attention, you could actually hear the teeth cracking under the strain, as Tala sat, trying desperately to block everyone away.

Why the hell had he agreed to come, anyway? Hell, why he had gotten out of bed, warm, comfortable, Bryan filled bed? Furthermore, why the hell had he left Siberia for this? There was a subtle touch to his mind, above the throbbing of foreign emotions he was still having trouble to control, the noise, the inane chatter and Bryan's looks, there was a teasing whisper that made up the cherry for the pie that was the day.

He hated wry Winter Spirits.

How had things degenerated enough to land them all into an impromptu blading session back at the hotel, he would never know. All he knew, was that he had been privately bitching at life in general, watching Bryan tease a fight with Rei, Kai looking, well, as much as Kai could, _enraptured_ by Rei, Tyson drooling over Kai as much as over the menu…

And then there was Allan phoning him every two seconds to clear details he had neatly written down for him already, and it was starting to piss him off already. About the eight time the damn cell phone rang, he snatched it open and yell a very uncaring '_What?'_, only to choke on his drink as Allan went on in a rant about how inconsiderate he was, and on his general meanness, and he knew he was doomed. His teammates shot him sympathetic looks, as he tried half choked comments to stop the verbal assault, but to no avail.

"But - Allan? Allan? Goddamnit, he _hung_ on me." Sulking, he glared at the table and their questioning glances, warning them silently to rethink the possibility of asking.

They, mercifully, left him alone… only to go back to their senseless stepping around each other. Twenty minutes later, he managed to get out from there without killing someone, much to Bryan's amusement, as they walked back to the hotel. _Coincidentally_, Kai had managed to manipulate the situation so that Rei would go back with them, how, Tala wasn't entirely sure, and he really didn't want to know.

He could manage Rei, of course, what drove him insane was Bryan's violent impulse to tear the poor kid into ribbons when he was less than a mile away from him.

"_Calm down,_" He hissed angrily as Rei laughed at something Kai said, and Bryan growled slightly.

All in all, a very bad day, but not enough to prepare him for the interesting news that stop a rather good encounter with Bryan, silk sheets and white wine.

He choked on a piece of bread and kicked Bryan as Mariah's, _Mariah's_, squeaky and excited voice rang into his ears.

"He _what?_"

"_Proposed!_" Screeched the distressed female, the very least of the redhead's worries, "He proposed to him, in public, at dinner, tonight! Do you know how _awful_ that'll look for him when _we_ marry? And it's _your_ fault for not-"

He hung the phone, and stared blankly at his hands. Kai. Proposing to Rei. _Kai._

"Bry?" He mused out loud, between chokes of laugher. The pale haired teen arched an eyebrow curiously, "How well do you look in suit and tie?"

And leaving a blinking albino in bed, he slid away and dressed quickly, going into a hunt for juicy, blackmailing facts.

But only because he wanted to make sure he had something to keep Kai under control in the future, after all…

Empaths hated melodrama.

* * *

_(A/N) Eh, review?_


End file.
